What is going on?
by XxShadsterxX
Summary: I do not own Fairy Tail, Black Butler. Most information found in Wikia
1. Any Normal Day

Like any other day in Fiore.

"AHHHH!"

Sounds of bumping and crashing can be heard by walking passengers outside of an apartment building.

"What are you doing in my bed!?!" A brown-eyed blond haired girl yelled. Her faces held a look of surprise and anger. She looked down at the pink haired boy on the floor of her room. All she got back as a response was a snore. She sighed and looked to her left to see a sleeping blue cat at the end of her bed. "Why do I even bother?" she says as she stands up.

~Time skip~

The same brown-eyed girl walks down a path with her blonde hair tied in a blue ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She's wearing a blue and white buttoned up caller and sleeveless shirt with a blue skirt. She also has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, that also holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. And to top it off, she's wearing black boots that ride all the way up to her knees. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia a Celestial Mage.

Besides her walks the pink haired boy from before.He's a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. He's wearing agold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked exposing his bare chest, a gold-trimmed black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned white scarf. His name is Natsu Dragneel a fire Dragon Slayer.

Flying above both of them is the little blue cat from earlier, also known as an Exceed. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers. He also has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular tooand being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect, unlike normal cats. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. And last, he'scarrying around a green backpack. His name is Happy. He has a magic called Aera.

"So... Would you like to tell me why you were sleeping in my bed?" Lucy asks.

"Your bed's comfy. Isn't that right Happy?" Natsu replies back and calls out to his partner and best friend.

"Aye, sir! But I think you squished me with your weight, Lushi." Happy smirked and flew higher out of reach when Lucy jumped and tried to grab him.

"You cat!" She yelled at him, given up soon after knowing she wasn't going to catch him.

They soon arrived at a building also known as a guild called Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is a guild where mages with all kind of power are welcomed with open arms and are treated like family.

Natsu walks up to the door and kicks it open. Walking in, Lucy heads to the table and sits to the left of a scarlet-haired girl. She looks around and sees the guild acting the same as every day, nothing she would want to change. She looks to her right and talks to the scarlet-haired girl before her.

"Hey, Erza!" Said girl looks back at the blond and smiles. Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania,is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a custom-made armor, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. She's also an S-Class Mage that has the magic of Requip, Sword Magic, and Telekinesis.

"Hello, Lucy. How are you?" Erza asks. Lucy was about to respond when the sound of yelling could be heard from behind her.

"What did you say, popsicle!?" Natsu yelled at a dark-haired boy.

"You heard me, flame brian!" The boy replied back. He was wearing well... Nothing. This boy is Gay Fullbuster.He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular.He has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair earned on a mission in the past. He's an Ice-Maker Mage.

Lucy sweat drops as she watches both boys clash together going back and forth arguing. Hearing Erza stand makes her look up and cower in fear as she sees the glare on her face.

"Erza?" She doesn't get a reply as said girl walks to the two boys, the guild watching in silence, waiting. Erza grabs both of the boys head and slams them together.

The guild busted out with laughter as Erza scolds the two boys. Lucy sighs and shakes her head.

"Hey, Lucy!" A voice called out to her. A girl, more like a child, with long blue hair is seen coming over. Wendy Marvell. Wendy is a petite girl with fair skin. She has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She's wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs, she wears wing-like attachments. She is a Sky Dragon Slayer.

Walking beside her is awhite Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. She's wearing a pink bow near the end of her tail, a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie and a pink skirt. Her name is Carla. Her magic, much like Happy, is Aera and her own magic called Precognition.

"Hey, Wendy." Wendy stops in front of Lucy and smiles. She turns to look where Erza and the boys are and see both boys cowering under Erzas gaze. She looks back at Lucy and smiles as they both talk about how their days are going.

As both girls talk, Happy goes up to Carla with a fish wrapped up in red ribbons.

"Carla, will you accept my fish?" Happy asks as he tries to hand her the fish. Carla looks at him, to the fish, back at him and turns her head up away from him with a little 'hmph'. Happy sighs and looks down.

~Time Skip~

Lucy sighs and puts her head down on the counter of the bar as she sits on the stool. After talking to Wendy, she decided to head to the bar and gets a glass of water and beside her was a girl holding a barrel of liquor. Shehas long, mid-back length brown hair, large brown eyes, and visibly long eyelashes. This is Cana Alberona.Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Her magic is called Magic Card.

"Whats wrong?"Cana askes noticing the distressed girl beside her. Lucy sighed before answering her.

"I need to pay rent soon, but every time we get jewels we have to pay it on the damage Natsu creates!" Lucy sighs again and slams her head on the counter.

"Why don't you find a job where Natsu can't destroy something and pays well?" A voice suggests. Lucy looks up at the voice and smiles. Standing in front of her is the one and only Mirajane Strauss, also known as the She-Devil.Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest and a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead and large blue eyes. She's wearinga sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned with a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress accessorized with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. She, like Erza, is an S-class Mage with a magic called Take Over. She also works at the bar.

"Thank you for the advice but that is almost impossible." Lucy groans. Mira just smiles while drying a cup.

"Why don't you come with us?" Another female voice is heard behind her. Turning around to see her other blue-haired friend, Levy McGarden. And two boys behind her, Jet and Droy. Together they make a team called Shadow Gear.

Levy is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is tied up with a yellow bandana around her head. She's wearing a sleeveless orange dress with a white bow on the line of her chest and wrapped around her neck and red sandals. She's the leader of Shadow Gear and her magic is called Solid Scrip.

Jet is a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backward at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row. His magic is called High Speed.

Droy was initially a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead and was cut on both sides of Droy's head in a spiraling motif. Droy has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones. His magic is called Plant.

"That would be great!" Lucy exclaims excitedly. Her eyes brights up at the thought of not having to pay for damage after a mission. As she and Levy talk about taking a mission, Natsu sits at a table across from a boy with dark hair andred eyes with slitted dark pupils and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes. He was wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. He's Gajeel Redfox an Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What are you staring at pinky.?" He asked

"Fight me!" Natsu yells standing up, his fist catching on fire.

"Tch, whatever." Was all Natsu got as he was ignored. Natsu, not taking no for an answer, swung his fist and hit Gajeel in the face. The hit caused Gajeel to fly back into other tables and people.

Getting up, Gajeel yelled, "You're getting it now pinky!" And ran at Natsu and punched him in the gut. The force made Natsu also hit tables and other people. This caused other people to join the fight.

"Real men fight with their fist!" A voice called out as a bunch of people were thrown across the room. This voice belonged to a man called Elfman Strauss.Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. He's wearing a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. He liked his older sister Mirajane, has Take Over magic.

Lucy and Levy both sweatdrop while watching the fight. Both sighs look at each other for a while and then laugh.

Yup, another day in Fiore.


	2. Phantomhive Manor

The Phantomhive Manor.

The Phantomhive Manor is located in a mist-covered forest on the outskirts of London. The entire area is margined with ruins and a rubble of stone. Vast expanses of land, outlined by a lot of bushes and trees, contain the gargantuan building of the manor and a long stairway that leads to the entrance, where a huge fountain is established nearby.

This very manor is owned by a young earl named Ciel Phantomhive.Ciel is a short, thirteen-year-old boy with bluish-black hair and rich, deep blue eyes.His arms and legs are thin, his shoulders slim and his waist narrow. Ciel nearly always wears a black eye-patchwith a single cord over his right eye to hide the location of his Faustiancontractwith his loyal demon butler.

Inside the manor, in a blue colored wall room. Sleeps Ciel, in his queen bed, blue curtains drape from the top. In walks a tall handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He wears a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Phantomhivecrest on his shirt cuffs and ties. Also sports white gloves, a pocket watch, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler. This is the demon butler, Sebastion Michaelis.

"Time to wake up, young master." The butler states as he sets down a tray that holds tea and food on the table next to the bed, and opens the light blue curtains to let in a stray of sunlight. Ciel stirs, opens his blue eyes and sits up with a yawn. "Good morning, young master."

~Time Skip~

"Nooooooo!" The sound of rolling weals eco through the hallway. The source of the sound comes from a male with brown hair tied with a red ribbon and dressed in plain, black clothes and glasses rolling down a hallway on a cart that holds dirty plates and cups. This is Grell Sutcliff.

The burst through a door that leads to a room where Ciel, Sebastion, and three other people are in. The cart heads straight toa young boy with large, turquoise eyes and pale skin. He has short, messy, strawberry-blond hair clipped back with five red bobby pins — two on his right and three on his left. This is Finnian. They both crash into each other, spilling hit tea on the blond boy's shirt.

"Hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" The blond cries as he tries to stop the tea from burning on his skin. Beside him, Grell tries to recover from the landing than tries to help Finnian.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'll wipe you off right away!" Grell apologizes and went to grab a napkin from the table, but accidentally grabs the whole tablecloth. As he does that he makes the food a silver wear fall on the floor. Ciel sighs as his food is dragged away from him and puts a hand on his temple.

"Young master, why did you take in this useless bum?" A dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes male ask. He's dressed in a standard chef's outfit, which includes a long white apron. A cigarette dangling from his mouth and goggles hanging loosely around his neck. This is Baldroy.

"Are you one to talk?" Was the reply he got back as Ciel sighed again. "I miscalculated" A flashback of when is Aunt asked him to take in Grell.

~~~~~~~~ Mini Flashback~~~~~~~

"Say, Ciel, my Grell is completely useless! Would you mind having Sebastian train him as a butler?" A woman with red hair dressed in all red asks with her hands put together and a closed eye smile on her face. This is Madam Red, also known as Angela Dales. " I'll reward you handsomely. All right?" She finishes with a hand kiss.

~~~~~~Flashback Ended~~~~~~

"I thought the only on inconvenienced would be Sebastian, and I wouldn't suffer any harm..." Ciel says as he closes his eye.

"Ho, ho, ho" an old man beside him laughs holding a green cups with both of his hands. This man is Tanak.

"I'm very sorry for causing you all such trouble..." Grell apologizes again as Finnian, Baldroy and a girl in a maids dress, Mayrin, stare him down. "I know! I will die once and for all... I'll atone for my death!" He exclaims as he pulls out a knife and points it at his neck, causing the servants behind him freak out.

"Hey, don't do anythin' rash!" Baldroy yells out with his hand stretched out.

"Wh-When did he get that knife...?" Mayrin asks as she pushes up her glasses nervously.

"No need for you to die." A hand is placed on Grell's shoulder, stopping him from stabbing himself. He turns around to see Sebastion standing behind him with a closed-eyed smile. "If blood sprays everywhere, the room will be that much harder to clean." He states.

"Sebastian, you're so kind..." Grell says, looking upon Sebastion on his knees with a blush on his face and hands put together.

"Was that kind?" Baldroy asked as his fellow servants surround him. Both the maid and gardener shake their heads.

"In any case, I cannot believe you would serve the young master such fragranceless tea." Sebation says in disappointment while picking up the tea put and examining it. "Now pay attention: you put in a scoop of leaves for each person and one more for the pot." He orders as he puts in two scoops of leaves inside of the pot "A half-pint of boiling water should do it." He pours hot water inside of the pot.

The three servants jot down the directions in a small notebook with Tanak besides them while Grell watches Sebastion with admiration.

"Young master, its almost time." Sebastion states after giving Ciel his tea. "I have a carriage waiting out front." Ciel hums after drinking some of his tea. "Alright, everyone, I'll leave the cleaning up to you." He tells the servants. "Grell, please just sit and rest so that you don't cause unnecessary trouble. If you should decide to rest eternally, I ask that you please do so outside." He finishes off with a closed eye smile.

"Sebastian... You're so kind..."

~Time Skip~In London~

"Extra! Extra! The mysterious murder of a prostitute!"

"Hi there, kid. Your dad send you here?" A man asks when he sees Ciel and Sebastion walk into his shop.

"Pardon, but we've come here to pick up my master's walking stick," Sebastion answers pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to the man.

"Oh, you're here for this stick." The man says after taking a look at the paper given to him. "I was wondering who'd use a cane so short, but I never imagined it would be such a young chi-" He was cut off when Sebastion pointed the end of the cane a few inches away from his face and stared at it in fear.

"It's a magnificent stick. Straight as an arrow." He puts a bag of coins on the desks. "Keep the change." They both walk out leaving the man to collapse in fear.

~~At the manor~~

"AHHH" Both Finny and Mayrin stare at the skull-shaped trees and bushes in fear.

"Why skulls!" Baldroy question.

"I-I've caused you trouble again..." Grell runs to a stepping stool under a hanging nozzle. "I'll... I'll atone for my death!"

"Quit dyin' over every little thing!" The chef exclaims as he and the other servants try to get him down.

"But for if I don't hang myself, it will be a stain on my honor!" Grell protests. Suddenly a hand pulls out the stool from under his feet making him choke.

"Grell!"

~Time Skip~

"My mansion..." Ciel says after returning from his trip to town. He was not expecting to come home to a pink decorated mansion.

"What in the world happened?" Sebastion asks no one.

"Sebastion!" And the servants come out running wearing weird costumes, with the exception of Mayrin. All of them ran to Sebastion and clung to him.

"What on Earth happened? Or rather, why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"Ask the crazy girl!" Baldroy says, pointing to the room they just ran out of.

"'Crazy girl'?" Ciels questions. Then turns to the door when he hears strange gurgling noises. Both Ciel and Sebastian peak inside to see Grell hanging by a rope from the roof. "What are you doing?" He asks after he and the others walk into the room.

"As you can see, I'm on the verge of dying." Was his answer.

"Get him down, Sebastian." Ciel orders with a sigh.

"Yes, my lord" As Sebastian was heading to get Grell down, a blur of orange and yellow sped past.

"Ciel!" The blur, which turned out to be a blond-haired girl with pigtails in an orange dress, hugged Ciel with a smile on her face. "Ciel, I missed you!" She exclaimed.

"Elizabeth!" The boy said in surprise.

"Aw, you know I'm always telling you to call me 'Lizzie'!" The blond, Elizabeth, said as she put the boy in arms reach. "Oh, every time I see you, you're just so cute!" She snuggling up against him.

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian walks up to the two kids with Grell in his hold.

"Oh, Sebastian. Good afternoon." The girl greets the butler. "Oh, no, you took him down?" She asked after noticing Grell in Sebastian's hold.

"Yes, my lady. He mars the beauty of the room." He answers with a closed-eyed smile.

"Aw, but I made such a lovely decoration out of him." She wines.

"Decoration?" Sebastian questions.

"Yes! Look, the salon is so cute now too, isn't it?" She gestures to the decorated room.

"My... Mansion..." Ciel whispers.

"Only cute things can exist in this mansion." The green-eyed girl states. "Right, Antoinette?" Both guys look over to see Tanak wearing a blond curly hair wig with a pink bow.

"Even you, Tanak," Sebastion says.

"I have a present for you, too." Sebastion looks over and Elizabeth puts a pink bonnet on him. "Oh, it's so cute! You're always dressed all in black, so I thought this might be good!" The servants try and fail to hide there laugh which caused Sebastian to glare at them.

"I'm deeply honored for your consideration for my humble self." Placing a hand on his chest, he thanks her.

"Don't mention it!"

"More importantly, Lizzie, what are you doing here? Where's Auntie?" Ciel asks.

"I snuck away because I wanted to see you, Ciel!" She answered grabbing his hands.

"Sn-Snuck away?! What were you thinking?" He asked as she hugged him.

"Er... Who is she?" Grell asked Sebastian who is standing beside him.

"Oh, this is the daughter of the Marquess of Scotney, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford," Sebastian answered and Grell tried to repeat but messed up. "Lady Elizabeth is my young master's betrothed." He states.

"Ah, his betrothed." Grell nods but his facial expression changed when finally understands the information he was given. And the three servants react the same.

"Say, I know!" Lizzie starts. "Now that the mansion looks so lovely and all, let's have a ball tonight!" She suggests.

"Listen to me!"Ciel yells after Lizzie, who's dragging Grell with her to the door, after so many attempts to get her to listen.

~~Time Skip~~ After the ball and Ciel is asleep~~

Sebastian walks down the dark hallways, lit by the moonlight coming through the windows. As he travels down the hallway doing his nightly chores, he hears a noise outside. Looking out the window to see if he can see anything, and spots a little bit of blond. Going outside for further inspection, he sees it's a girl. She seems to be unconscious and injured.

Sebastian, deciding to bring her in, picks her up and get to see a closer look at her clothing. She's wearing a revealing outfit that shows more skin than most women do. Entering the guestroom, he sets her down on the bed, under the covers and stands there for a while before exiting.

'I wonder who this girl is. And how did she end on the young master's lawn?' Sebastian wondered. He continued doing his chores as if nothing happened. 'I wonder what the young master will do.' And he continued down the hallway into the dark.


	3. Where Are We?

The lights shined into the room, onto the sleeping blond. There slept, Lucy. A few minutes pass until the girl awoke.

"Hmm," Lucy mumbled as she arose and stretched. She looked around the room, seeing that she's in an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" She sat on the bed thinking of what she could have done to be in the place she is now. A couple of minutes went by until a knock was heard at the door. "Come in?" She said, more like questioned still trying to figure out what is going on.

"Excuse me, my lady. I have brought you some tea and scones for breakfast. After you eat that I will help you get ready so you can see the master." A butler had said as he came into the room pushing a tray by her bedside. All she did was stare and started to really question what was going on.

"Who are you and where am I?" She questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Why you are at the Phantomhive Estate. I am the head butler Sebastian Michales." The butler, Sebastian, had said with a closed eye smile as if it was the most obvious thing ever. All Lucy did was a nod and ate the breakfast given to her. Which was quite awkward with a stranger burler in the room watching. "Alright, now that you are done eating we can get you dressed." The butler said as he walked over to Lucy with a dress in his arms.

"WAIT! Wait! What are you doing?" Lucy asked as Sebastion had tried to take her shirt off.

"I have to get you dressed so you can see my master," Sebastian said with a confused face.

"You can just suspect a girl to let you strip them. Besides, I can get dressed on my own." Lucy said as she crossed her arms. Sebastian stared at her before sighing, putting the dress down at the end of the bed and walking out the door.

"If you need anything, I will be outside the door waiting to escort you to the master." He said as he walked out the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Lucy sighs and looks at the dress for a moment. She sighs again and sits on the bed with her head buries in her hands.

"What is going on?"

~~~~Somewhere else~~~~

Somewhere else in London lays a pink haired dragon-slayer. Besides him was the blue exceed trying to wake him up.

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up, I don't know where we are." Happy kept shaking the pink haired male while looking around to see if he could find anything familiar to him. Suddenly a rumbling sound can be heard. "AHH! Natsu! It's a monster!" At the word monster, Natsu jumped up with his hands lit on fire.

"Monster! Where?! Come out and fight me!" The rumbling can be heard again, only for it to be a cat with a small piece of food in its mouth. Than another rumbling can be heard, the source their stomachs. "Aw man, now I'm hungry!" He whines with Happy in the same situation.

"Me too." Happy agree with his ears down, thinking about the fish he could eat. Then his ears perk up hearing the sound of footsteps and wheels rolling coming from the opening at the end of the ally they're in. Natsu hearing it too turns his head to the source and starts walking to it. Making it to the end, he sees a lot of people in fancy clothing walking and carriages getting pulled by horses. He doesn't know the looks he's given as people pass him and the curious looks they give Happy. "Natsu? Where are we?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that we need to find some food," Natsu said looking down at Happy with a smile before putting his head to see if he can sniff out any food. Finding something, he follows his nose with Happy behind him. He ends up at a small cafe that gives a nice aroma of sweets. Walking up to the counter that, holds different sweets behind the glass, and to the person behind the counter. "How much Jewels?" He asked as he points to the vanilla cake.

"Jewels? We don't take jewels, we take coins." The man behind the counter says.

"Coins? No, Jewels."

"Sir, I am saying that we do not take jewels, we take coins."

"Well, I don't have any coins so take the Jewels!"

"Sorry sir, but if you don't have coins than you cant buy the cake."

"What do you mean you can't give me the cake, I'm starving!"

"I can't do anything about that sir."

"Just give me the cake!"

"I'm not allowed to do that."

"Why not?!"

"Because like everyone else, you will have to pay the price."

"I am! I'm trying to give you Jewels!"

"Sir, can you please leave, you are holding up a line."

"No, not until I get my cake!" With that said he punches through the glass, takes the cake and runs off with Happy.

"Hey, hold on! Stop him!" The voice fades out as Natsu runs off with Happy flying behind him. Laughing, Natsu looks back to see a lot of people chasing after him yelling at him to stop. "Stop in the name of the Queen!"

"I don't know who this Queen of yours is but we're getting out. Ready Happy?" Nastu calls out to the blue Exceed.

"Aye, sir!" Picking up Natsu, Happy flies up in the sky surprising the people down below and the people who were chasing them.

"A flying cat!"

~~~Somewhere else~~~

In a room filled with pink, laid Wendy in an also pink bed and beside her laid Carla. Just like Lucy, she wakes up with a yawn and looks around wondering what event brought her up to this place. Then out of nowhere a blond haired girl with pigtails slams open the door, scaring poor Carla awake, with a smile on her face.

"W-Who are you?" Wendy asks as she stared in surprise at the sudden entrance. Carla also looks up and around to suspect her surroundings.

"I'm ElizabethEthel Cordelia Midford, but you can call me Lizzy!" The girl, Lizzy, states the smile still on her face. Soon she looks over to where the white Exceed is and her eyes brighten "SO CUTE!" And she pounces for Carla. Wendy yelps in surprise with Carla as they both jump out of the way of the blond girl. As soon as they're on their feet, they head straight to and out the door.

"Carla do you know where we are?" Wendy asked as they run down a hallway.

"No, child. But I don't believe we are anywhere near Magnolia." Carla states as she runs beside the dragon-slayer. They keep running down hallways taking twist and turns until they decide to take a break. "Are you okay child?"

"I'm fine," Wendy replies with a smile on her face. Soon the sound of rushed footsteps is heard nearby.

"Oh, I found you! Come on let's get you dressed up!" Elizabeth said as she dragged both Wendy and Carla to their doom.

~~Somewhere else~~

Both Erza and Grey walk beside each other in London.

"Have you found out where we are yet?" Grey asks as he and Erza look around. They both see the same as Natsu, people dressed in fancy clothing and carriages being pulled around by horses.

"No, but we should ask around." The scarlet-haired female had suggested both of them head to women in a fancy dress. "Excuse me, ma'am. Would you mind telling us where we are?"

"You're in London." The women said with a confused face wondering why they would ask such a question. But as she turned to the man, she shrieks in surprise.

"What is the problem?" Erza asked confused but turns around to see the cause. "Gray! Your clothes!" The dark haired boy had once again stripped without knowing.

"Oh shoot!" He yelps in surprise as he hurries to put back on his clothes. The women had already been walking away in shock after what she had witnessed. "Well, now we have to find another way around." As he was talking, Erza picked up a newspaper from the ground.

"'The mysterious murder of a prostitute! 1888'" She reads off of the paper. Her and Grey stand in silence as they take in the new information. "1888" She ecos, her eyes widening.

"How did this happen?"

~~Back to Lucy~~

She and Sebastian head down the hallway leading to where the master is. As they walk, she still wonders how she got here.

'Are the others here too?' She hopes that's the case. 'If so, where? Do they know what happened?' Deep in thought, she doesn't notice Sebastian stop before a door. Before she could stop herself she runs into his back. "I'm so sorry!" She says quickly.

"That is fine. We are here." He knocks on the door three times. Soon a powerful voice calls out for them to come in, making Sebastian.open the sole dor her to walk in. As she does, she sees a child sitting at a desk looking at her.

"Please sit down." He says point to the chair in front of him. She does as he says and waits silently for him to speak. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I would like to ask you why you were in my garden."

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find out myself." Was her answer. The boy, Ciel, watched her think.

"May I ask for your name." Lucy looked up and smiled.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She then asked a question. "Do you know how I can get back to Magnolia?"

"Magnolia? What is that?"

"A city in Fior. Where are we?"

"In London."

"London? Do you know what Fairy Tail is?"

"Fairy Tales are made up stories."

"Not stories. The guild, you know the ones that have the strongest mages ever."

"Guilds? Mages? What are those?"

"Are we in Edolis? Are we even anywhere near Earthland?"

"We are on the planet Earth."

"Oh no, this is all messed up!" Lucy panics trying to figure out the situation. Then it hits her. At the guild, Natsu a read the request he got from the board.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Hey guys, I found this request." Nasyu came running to the table his teams are sitting at with a paper in his hand.

"Hey, Natsu. What's the request about?" Wendy asks with Carla in her hands.

"I don't know what it says but it pays well." With that, he slams the paper on the table to show everyone. As everyone surrounds the paper, they suddenly get a memory of last time something like this happened.

"How about we pick another one," Lucy says nervously thinking about what happened last time. But it seems too late as Natsu starts pronouncing the words on the paper. After he says the word on the page, all seven of them start to glow. Seeing this the guild quiets and then starts to panic.

"Natsu, you idiot. Did you not learn from last time!" Grey yells out.

"What did you call me, ice princess!"

"We don't have time for that now! We have to find out what going on and fix it." Erza yells making them hug each other in fear.

"AHH!" They turn to see Wendy disappearing. "What's happening!?"

"Wendy!" Carla yells out in worry. Then she too and everyone else starts to disappear.

"Natsu, I'm scared!"

"Look what you did, Pyro!"

"I didn't know this was going to happen, Stripper!"

Then soon all the arguments silence as all of team Natsu disappears. This causes the guild to go into a panic. Levy goes over to the paper only to see its plank.

"What are we going to do!"

~~~Flashback End~~~

"Natsu! He's the cause of this. Oh, what am I going to do? Where are the others? Did they even get transported anywhere near? What if they're in a whole another world?" The blond panics as Ciel and Sebastion watches her paces in question. "Can we still use magic? Is magic even a thing in this world? What am I going to do!?"

"Miss Lucy?" Sebastion calls out causing Lucy to stop in her tracks forgetting she's in the presence of two people. "Who is this Natsu and what do you mean when you say 'Can we use magic?'"

"Um, well you see. I'm not from this world and it seems that I'm stuck here and I don't know if my friends are here too but I hope they are. And in my world, we use magic to help people for Jewels." She waits and let's all of what she said sink in.

"So you're telling me that you came from another world and you use magic." Lucy nods "Can you give me an example?"

"Of course!" Lucy pulls out a Celestial key from a pocket. "Open, the gate of the maiden. Virgo!" A bright light appears than a pink haired blue eyed girl wearing a maids outfit bowing came out.

"Punishment, princess?"

"Will you stop saying that!" While this was happening both Ciel and Sebastian stare in surprise, wondering how this happened. Ciel thinks for a while as Virgo was sent back to the Celestial world. "Do do you believe me?" He nods "Can you help me find my friends?" Ciel looks at her for a while than smirks.

"How about we make a deal? I help you find your friends, provide you shelter and food, only if you work as a make and protect me." He states, holding his hand out waiting for a shake to seal the deal. Lucy looks at if for a second before nodding and connecting hands.

"Deal."


	4. His Butler, Capricious Part One

In the town, of London, there was Sebastian controlling the carriage through the town. Inside the carriage sat Ciel and Lucy. Ciel seemed to be looking at a letter as Lucy admirer the town outside the window. Soon they pulled up to a big building.

"Ugh, there are too many people in London!" Ciel complained as he, Lucy, and Sebastian walked up to the door.

"From the country manor house to the London townhouse..." Sebastian begins while he opens the door for both Lucy and Ciel. "It's traditional for the nobility to move in masse for the Season."

"The Season, eh?"

"The Season?" Lucy wonders as they begin to climb up the stairs.

"Honestly, these cretins have too much free time,"

"Getting away from the manner acausally might provide a nice change if space," Sebastian suggests. "For one this, those four aren't here..." He continues with a closed eye smile.

"Those four, huh?" Lucy sweat drops as she remembers her first in counter with them as she watches Sebastian open the door for them. But as he opens the door, they weren't ready for what was on the other side.

"HUH!" Inside the room was Madam Red, Grell and a guy wearing a robe. They seemed to be searching for something.

"For goodness's sake! Wherever do they keep the tea in this place?" Madam Red questions as she searches through the dresser.

"I can't find it either..." The guy in the robe says as he looks inside a vase.

"Oh, silly! Of course, it's not over there." The three outside the door depends as Madam Red laughed. Lucy sighs, the chaos in front of her reminded her of a certain Dragon Slayer and a blue Exceed.

Quiet time, yeah right.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Another prostitute was murdered in Whitechapel yesterday," Ciel claims as he picks up the cup of tea handed to him. "Those aren't ordinary murders." Lucy, already filled in, looks down with sadness in her eyes. She doesn't understand why people would do such a thing. "They're bizarre... No, you could fairly call them aberrant."

"A special blade was used on the most recent victim, Mary Ann Nichols," Sebastian begins "And she was torn apart beyond all recognition."

"Heres what Scotland Yard and the press are calling the criminal:'Jack the Ripper'."

"Jack the Ripper, eh?" The guy in the robe, Lau, questions.

"So I hurried to London to ascertain the situation," Ciel says.

"Do you have the guts to see the scene if the crime?" Lau puts his cup down as he questions the young boy.

"What do you mean?" They Earls attention on Lau along with Lucy. Lucy then starts to wonder how this boy got into stuff like this at such a young age. Lost in thought she doesn't notice the looks thrown across the room. But her attention is brought back when the attention in the room is shifted to her.

"Ciel, I have been meaning to ask you but, who is this?" Madam Red ask. She has been wondering who the girl is as soon as her eyes lair on her. And she isn't the only one.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia," Said girl smiles and bows just as she was taught. "She's my new maid, she came from America." He gives the story they made up to cover up the fact she came from a different world where magic is used.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"What brings you here? This no place for a child. Go home." A man with a smile says to Ciel as he and the others come up to him.

"Where is the victim's corpse?"Ciel asks.

"Corpse?! What are saying?!" The man shouts in surprise.

"Abberline!" A voice calls out from behind them, catching their attention. "What are you doing here, Lord Phantomhive?" The voice, who appearsto be a man, questions coming out from the shadows.

"You know him?" The younger male, Abberline, asked.

"I came to clean up after the slow-moving hounds working this case, Sir Arthur Randall." Ciel answers smirking and holds up an envelope with a red stamp. That action seemed to anger the man, Arthur, and surprise Abberline. While this all was happening, Lucy began to wonder about her friends.

'I wonder what they're doing. How are we going to find them?

~~~Somewhere else~~~

"I cant wait! I'm going to dress up so cute!" Elizabeth yells in excitement. Wendy and Carla watch as she runs back an forth between her mirror and closet, trying on new dresses. They're supposedly supposed to be going to a ball tonight and Elizabeth is excited to go because she gets to dress them up.

"I've never been to a ball before though." Wendy says in a small voice.

"Don't worry! Ill dress you up just as cute as me and we can dance the night away!" The blonds says in excitement as she pulls the frightened girl with her.

~~~Back with Ciel and them~~~

After not being able to see the corpse as planned, they headed out to a place Ciel said they could find some answer. they ended up at a place called the 'The Undertaker'.

Heading inside Ciel calls out "Are you here Undertaker?"

Walking in behind the others, Lucy shivers as she wonders around the creepy shop. "Hehehehe" Hearing a small chuckle come from behind her she freezes in her spot. "I thought you'd drop by before long." Hearing the voice come from behind her she slowly turns the she a coffin open slowly. "Welcome, my Lord. Is today the day you'll condescend to enter one of my special coffins?" Lucy screams in surprise a mysterious man pops out of the coffin.

"Certainly not. Today I-" Ciel begins but was cut of when the mysterious man, The Undertaker, puts his nail on the boys lips.

"You don't have to tell me. I know." Undertaker says with a smile. "That wasn't the the type of customer fit for respectable people. I'll have you know, Imade her beautiful."

"I want to hear about it"

"Ah, I see, so the funeral parlor is your cover business." Lau says, drawing the attention to him. "How much is the info?"

That question makes Undertake run over to him with a smile, causing the people around them to jump. "I have no desire forany of the Queens coins!" Undertake thenruns up to Ciel. "Come on, my lord, give it to me! Give me prime laughter!" He was drooling by this point. "Do that, and I'll tell you anything."

"Freak." Lucy agrees hiding behind Sebastian. No matter how many freaks shes met in her life, no one was worst then this one.

"Leave it to me" They turn toLau. "Behold the genius man that Shanghai called the Sleeping Tiger of New Year's Parties!. I goes upUndertaker. "'Every calendar's days are numbered!'." Silence. "Huh?"

"If I must..." Madam Red steps up. "Madam Red, the belle of fashionable society, will tell you her special story!" She exclaims and Grelladmires her from afar."So, his [CENSORED] was completely flaccid and [CENSORED]." Sebastian covers Ciels ears and Lucy covers her own. "but when I [CENSORED] , the [CENSORED] tip started bobbing like [CENSORED]--"

"Now, my lord, your the only one left." Undertaker states with a smile. In the background you could see Madam Red and Laus mouth covered. " Or, would this young lady like to have a try." he smilesto a nervous Lucy.

"You know what, I think I'm good. I'm not even funny. You wouldn't like my jokes." Lucy rambles, trying to get out of this situation.

"I see there's no help for it." Sebastian walks up.

"Sebastian?" Lucy sighs in relief. Undertake smiles.

"Everyone please wait outside. You must not peek inside on any account." The butlerstates. Soon they're all standing outside. Silence.Soon laughter can be heard and the sign on the building falls. The laughter stops after a couple of seconds and the door opens to reveala smiling Sebastian. "Please come in. It appears he will tell us everything." the butler in black smiles.

"Ahaha...I've seen my Utopia..."

~Sometime After~~

"These days I often get customers who are incomplete." Everyone was seated on a coffin, other than the butlers and Lucy,with a cup of tea as Undertaker began to explain.

"Incomplete?"

"Yes, incomplete..." Undertaker begins while strokinga disturbing doll. "the wombs are missing." Everyone looks surprised when those words came out his mouth. "Though the killer makes quite violet splatter, the womb themselves are nearly cut out."

"It was done on a public road , even if it was not a high-traffic one..." Sebastian begins. "Wouldn't such an excision have been difficult for an amateur, particularly in the middle of the night?"

Undertaker looks back with a smile. "You're a sharp one, butler. That's my opinion as well." He walks up and puts his arms around Ciel. "First the Ripper slashes their throat with a sharp hand weapon," he puts onehand around the boysthroat and makes a slicing motion. "Than cutsthispart open..." And he uses his other hand to circle aroundhislower parts. "and takes whats preciousto them." Undertaker finished with a smile poking the boys cheek, while Ciel looks disturbed. Lucy behind him also look disturbed, mostly frightened. What ifshe came across the Ripper?The thought frightened her even more.

She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Ciels voice."On the honor of my family crest, I eliminate anyone who defiles the Queen's garden, without exception..." He blinks. "...and by any means necessary."

~~~In The Carriage~~~

"What he said narrows down the field of suspects considerably."

"First, those well versed in medicine or dissection. From among them, those who have no alibis for the nights before the murders' discoveries." Sebastian explains. "And given the removal of internal organs, it seems realistic..." As the people in the carriage continued to talk, Lucy seemed to be in a deep thought. If her friends did get teleported here, what are they doing now?She hopes they don't get caught up in this case. EspeciallyNatsu. What if he destroys the town, or worse. She was brought back to Earth at the sound of the door opening. She yelled in surprise at the sight of Sebastian standing the the doorway of themoving carriage. "Now, if you'll excuseme..." After that he jumps out of the carriage.

"The carriage is moving!" Madam red says as her, Lau, and Lucy press their face up on the glass to find Sebastian. Only to see that he's missing.

"Sebastian said he'd do it. We can sip on some tea and wait." Ciel said calmly, like this was an every day thing.

~~~The Town House~~~

Arriving at the town house, when Lucy opens the door everyone, saved Ciel, has a surprised look on their face when they see Sebastian inside.

"Welcome back. I've been waiting for your arrival." The butler in black bows. "Your afternoon tea is ready." He doesn't seem phased by the surprised looks as he takes Ciels hat.

"How did you get here?!" Madam Red askedwhat everyone else was thinking.

"I finished my errands, so I came home ahead of you." He answered with a closed eyed smile, causing them to sweat drop.

"Your already finished with you suspect list?"

"No... I merely created a list of names based on the criteria we discussed, contacted them all, and directly collected their statements." Sebastian explains while holding rolled and sealed paper.

"Come now, Sebastian, even for you that wold be impossible..." The women in red says, not believing him. Lucy also feeling the same way. Proving all of them wrong, Sebastian goes trough all the rolled up paper making Ciel smirk at the surprised faces they all make.

"Through this investigation, I've narrowed it down to one person who meets the criteria." He states after going through all the rolls.

"Are you really just a butler?" Madam red asked, still in shock. "Are you sure you're not a militaryintelligence officer?"

"No, I am merely one hell of a butler."

~~~At Night~~~

"Aleister Chambers, the Viscount Druitt..." Sebastian starts as he pushed up the pair of glasses hes wearing. "He graduated from medical school, but has not gone into practice. He throws several parties at his home." The carriage they're in seemed to be heading to a white mansion. "However, people say he simultaneously holds secret parties that only his intimates may attend."

"I've heard rumors that he's into black magic and that sort of thing." Madam red adds.

"So you suspect that these underground party," Lau begins. "They preform ceremonies and sacrifices the prostitute?"

"Tonight is the last part of the Season." A manopens the carriage door and helps out Ciel who is wearing a pink dress, pink hat and has hair extensions. " We only have one chance." He finishes with his arms crossed.


End file.
